battlefield_4_dogfight_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
SlowakinZ.
SlowakinZ prior to Battlefield. SlowakinZ was similar to both Wreckem and Forwaard in that he was a competitive call of duty player during the Black ops 2 era, he played vs many different UMG teams and competed quite often in League play vs the most vicious players. SlowakinZ the ginger Kappa SlowakinZ was a player that played for multiple successful teams including TE5, 1N, AY6 as well as f5. As far as how I met Slowakinz/Slow that's a difficult question, I never hardly met any competitive Infantry players two years ago as all my time, all my effort and all my energy and all my thoughts were 100% focused on 1v1 Jet dogfighting and pursuing my goal of becoming No1 multiplatform. However if I'm not mistaken I met Slow during a time me, Bryan, Wreckem and Forwaard were arguing over cod about who was best, initially the argument started with Wreckem saying he would destroy Mowtor/Bryan in a bo3 1v1 which Mowtor denied and somehow Forwaard and I were dragged into it. Slow randomly joined the party and mind you that I had never met Slow before until this point, he joins and in a calm and collective manner asks if we're going to play bo3 or not. He gets on bo3 (mind you I was quite rusty on bo3 at the time as I hadn't played in a few months) and I was quite impressed/surprised with how good Slow managed to hold his own on cod, he was comparable to Wreckem. After the 3v3 Slow and I ended up talking after the rest of the f5/our group of Friends left the party and ended up becoming good Friends, I could genuinely say Slow is one of the most genuinely polite and well mannered individuals I've met. SlowakinZ as an Infantry player on BF4. Well Slow much like the rest has quite a history behind him having played for multiple well known Teams throughout his time as an active competitive BF4 Infantry player. Slow initially started out playing for TE5 as a 5v5 player then slowly over time became more and more known as one of the best Anchor players on BF4. Fast forwarding into the future after Team TE5 began porting over it's members to 1N Miss Rockstar (the founder of TE5) asked Slow if he was interested in leaving TE5 for 1N which he accepted and played with FectorZ, Fluffaluffagus, Scruffy, Dark Wright and played with one of the best 5v5 teams to ever play Domination. Shortly after 1N began falling apart/preparing to move to BF1 SlowakinZ was recruited into team f5 which was the best 5v5 team in existence on BF4. SlowakinZ toward the end of BF4 became regarded as the one of the best Anchor players in the game and as a smart player in 5v5s with overall solid awareness and positioning, he earned a worthy irreplaceable spot on Team f5 and will be regarded as one of the least toxic BF4 Infantry players to ever move the sticks. SlowakinZ after moving on from Battlefield 4. As the rest of f5 Slow moved to Overwatch and now is a delusional "Hanzo god". "Somebody has to play Anchor" -SlowakinZ.